Alley's Call
by FFlove190
Summary: TP Link meets meets up with Shad as night falls on castle town, illprepared for what's waiting for him. Oneshot, Shaink, LEMONY :3


A/N: Ha! In honor of Shad's shmexiness:3 A fic dedicated to the best Eglish-accented Hylian Nintendo ever made! That's right, combo of disclaimer and author note. Oh, FF did it now, 'cause she don't own nothing but her fangirl-ismness to the pretties in TP.

Warning: Shaink, Lemon (:3), fangirls

"EEEH!!" The trio cried together, practically fainting over themselves as the green-garbed man turned to face them. His vibrant blue eyes looked a tad frightened at their antics. But, he flashed his brilliant white teeth in a smile anyway, knowing, deep down, that he should humor them.

Even as the small heart-shaped containers floated delicately from their clasped hands to the cobblestone ground, he was unsure of the girls' needs. They were offering him the life essence of themselves, though small each life-inducing vial was, and he couldn't understand what they wished from him. Before he was even able to question the trio, though, they had already started off in a mad dash around the distant corner to the square. Tempted, as always, the muddy blonde wished to follow them, to understand what had just happened. Yet, he knew the girls would have vanished once he rounded the building.

Always, though, they would be standing by the Star Tent when he returned, eagerly following him, only to repeat their antics once he turned around to face them.

Truly, it was odd.

It had happened after completing the game Purlo, the owner of the infamous purple tent, jested of with the recently acquired clawshot. It had been an easy task, truthfully, and the larger quiver had been a grateful reward. Fighting evil with a sizeable quantity of arrows made the search for the shards of the Twilight Mirror that much easier.

It was beyond comprehension why the girls would act the way they did, though. It was… strange. A mystery for another day. Perhaps another adventure in itself. But, for now, Zant held precedence, as did Hyrule castle.

The hero shrugged before continuing down his path, gently picking up the offered heart shaped vials of life essence, as he noticed the number of people streaming down the ally thinning, dusk growing into night. So lost he had become in his thoughts, that he was unaware of the figure that had suddenly appeared before him.

Nearly toppling the slightly shorter male, the green-garbed Hylian was able to stop himself, his face less than a handwith from the other's own. Dark blue eyes glittered up at him from beneath the chocolate locks, and laughter greeted the surprised man.

"My, what a surprise, Link," came the philosopher's accented whisper, laden with the aristocratic tones inherited by his father. The younger could only stare at the shorter man, unable to push down the confusion at the other's arrival. "I had never believed you to allow such fawning girls to swoon over you."

Making to step back, Link tried to find his words, an elegant hand snaked out and tugged on his elbow, surprisingly strong, unable to grant him freedom. The Hyrulian simply shook his head at the others silence obvious. "Still the wordless hero as the myths proclaim?"

Opening his mouth to retort, the younger was quickly cut-off by a brushing of lips against his own. It was light at first, gentle, but the hero felt himself stiffen against the affection. The action allowed the brunette to push the green-garbed man into the nearest brickwall of the alley, pressing his slender frame against the muscles of Hyrule's savior.

Velvety lips pulled away from the stunned, and bewildered, Link, azure orbs wide beneath the muddy blonde of his hair. Before him, Shad only smirked, an odd twinkle in his cobalt eyes. "Perhaps the children were not able to excite you as I plan to, in thanks for all you're to do to aid in out revolution."

Lips met once more, still soft, but now with more force, more ferocity. A foreign, _wet,_ object slinked its way about the hero's still open mouth, exploring and taking what was offered. Yet, Link attempted to understand what was happening, what he was feeling, as hands began running along his body.

He was… being kissed?

By… Shad?

The strange thoughts were twisted as hands slipped beneath the chained tunic, pressing against the heavy cloth coating his thighs. And suddenly, the hero began to understand, slightly the wills of marriage as he began to feel his body respond to the older man, to the philosopher's soft fingertip touches. A warmth curled inside of him, flooding his body, like the hot springs on the cliffs of Kakariko. Except, here, now, it came much faster, rushing through every part of his body as he shuddered against the constant attention in his most vulnerable of areas.

Lips never pulled away from his own, and Link's own tongue had begun pushing against the intruder, locking it in a tangling dance as he tasted the sultry wine that could be none other than Shad.

This burning passion that grew inside him, seemed to explode, leaving him moaning deliriously against the other's tongue, bucking his hips against the sensation. Velvety lips curled into a smile, pulling away the slightest to look unto the flushed face of the panting hero, still lost in the throngs of ecstasy. And the philosopher's smile grew wider as azure eyes slid back open, glazed and still lost in the calming afterglow.

The older man pressed his lips back to the Ordon bred Hylian, in a soft and gentle kiss, despite the near painful throbbing his own body gave as it demanded attention.

For the moment, seeing the relaxed smile gracing those handsome features, though, the theorist could let his own demands fall in weight of what he knew the savior of Hyrule would be sorely lacking as his adventures drew to their fruition: peace. Never would he be the same, for when he would claim victory over the forces that brought ill unto Hyrule, he would never be let be by the rescued peoples, nor escape the nightmares of what he might have seen during his journeys.

For now, though, there would be nothing but peace, if only for a moment.

Of course, though, that moment was ruined by a loud chorus by three rather familiar voices. "EEEEEH!!!!" the high-pitched squeal broke Link from his heady spell as his vibrant eyes looked over to the trio of girls, wildly bouncing as countless heart-containers flittered to the ground before them.

It was at that moment that the male duo shared a crimson blush, turning their pointed ears a bright scarlet. Especially as Shad realized his hand was still shamelessly down Link's pants. He didn't remove it, however, as they continued to watch the girls' antics.

Instead, he merely leaned toward the blushing wielder of the Master Sword. "Perhaps we should go somewhere more private," he whispered in a husky tone, lust still evident in his voice. The philosopher could help but notice how impossibly red the other got as he nodded furiously, watching as the young women darted back down the street from where they came, leaving the offered vials for the older Hylians to take as they would.

And Shad couldn't contain the wide smile from his face as the flushing hero lifted a gloved finger toward the innumerable containers of hearts that littered the alleyway, a sultry sound emanating from his open mouth, like a chorus of the Goddesses as he finally spoke. "They'll give us more energy."

At the words, the elegant hand pulled itself free of the trousers' embrace, coated in an otherwise ignored white substance, as his fingers interlocked with those heavy clad ones of the hero, leading him to the containers.

More energy indeed.

A/N: Would kindly love reviews – especially for people who have noticed the Shad/Link coupling yet haven't acted on them. Luffles them foreverz! WOO!


End file.
